Merry Hitmas! -magyar
by Noeraxx7
Summary: Vajon miért volt egy kissé nagyobb a piros folt a Mikulás arcán? Meg tudom magyarázni. Minden egy telefonbeszélgetéssel kezdődött egy francia és egy skót között, ez utóbbi csak szokásosan volt ideges, mígnem hazaért, s úgy fél órát toporgott a zárt ajtóban, majdnem megfagyva. / Tudom, kissé késő van már egy karácsonyi fanfichez, de hamarabb nem volt időm befejezni.


"_Ugyan már, mon amie, nem tilthatod meg nekem"_  
"_Oh, dehogynem! És azt is teszem! ÉS! Rohadtul nem vagyok az "amie"-d!"_  
"_De lehetnél~ …. ismét. Ohohohohon... " szokásos idegesítő nevetés a telefon túloldaláról._  
_Allistor már úgy vélte, jobb ha leteszi a kagylót de végül csak sóhajtott._  
"_A karácsony lenne a t-"_  
"_Picsába is, csak ne gyere!"_  
"_Calmer... Ki beszélt itt fenekekről, ma chérie?"_  
"_Csak. Ne. Merd. Idetolni. A. Mocskos. Retardált. Képedet."_  
"_Ugyan már, hát nem emlékszel azokra a régi karácsonyi estékre kettesb-"_  
"_DE IGEN, TÚLZOTTAN IS EMLÉKSZEM!"_  
_Francis elmosolyodott a vonal túlsó végén "Tudom hogy szívesen megismételnél egy olyan estét, mo-"_  
"_A faszt ismételném meg!"_  
"_Exactement"_  
"_Baszódj meg!"_  
"_Általad?" kuncogás._  
_A vöröshajú homlokát a piros telefonfülke üvegéhez ütötte párszor mire válaszolni tudott._  
"_Csak ne gyere ide, reatrdált perverz béka!"_  
"_Mintha a kedves kis öcsédet hallanám~"_  
"_Az isten szerelmére, mi lenne ha egyszer normálisan válaszolnál?!"_  
"_Mit szólnál egy piros mikulásruhához? Vagy talán egy sapka elég lenne... Csak egy sapka, semmi más... Hm, egy mikulássap-" _  
"_Cseszd meg, kibaszott perverz!"_  
_És lecsapta a kagylót, talán kissé túl hangosan is, ugyanis az az utcán lévő úgy öt ember mind a piros fülke felé fordult. Allistor csak intett, hogy minden rendben miközben a fülkéből._  
_A francia még beszélt egy darabig arról, hogy miként fogja oda, igen, ODA, felakasztani az ő csodálatos mikulássapkáját, míg végül rájött, hogy már csak a telefonnal beszélget. _

* * *

A nappaliban egészen sötét volt, csak a kandalló tüze, na meg a kissé túlméretezett karácsonyfa izzói világítottak. A tűz csendesen ropogott, s nem messze a kandallótól a földön két hatalmas párna volt elhelyezve. Persze azok sem csak úgy üresen terültek szét a padlón, jutott rájuk ember is, abból is kettő. A szőke férfi ült távolabb a kandallótól, haja kócosabb volt, mint valaha, törökülésben ült a párnán, hátát a falnak támasztva. A barna hajú lány a kandalló falának dőlt, hosszú haját egy copfba kötötte, nehogy lángra kapjon, térdeit felhúzva, azokat ölelve nézett hol a szőke férfira, hol a padlóra, hol valahova egészen máshova. Állát térdeire támasztotta, meglepően kíváncsi tekintettel nézett ki az ablakon, majd sóhajtva jegyezte meg:  
"Még mindig esik."  
Arthur lassan az ablak felé fordította tekintetét, majd pár percig nézve a szakadó hóesést motyogott valamit, végül elfordította tekintetét és sóhajtott.  
"Ez van. Eső, hó, mindegy az. Valaminek mindig esnie kell itt."  
Sóhajtott, keresztben összezárta két karját és kissé megvonta a vállát.  
Phili nem igazán tudta eldönteni, sírjon-e vagy nevessen. Még sose látott havat ez előtt, így amikor tegnap reggel arra ébredt, hogy vékony hóréteg borít mindent odakint boldogabb volt, mint valaha. A hó persze nem hagyta abba az esést, így délutánra már egész szép kis mennyiség hullott a földre. Amikor este már mindenki aludt, kivételesen Maria fent maradt és nézte, ahogy esik a hó, és végül is az ablak párkányára támaszkodva aludt el. Amikor ma reggel felkelt, csak azt látta, hogy odakint minden teljesen fehér, azonban amikor ki akart menni, hogy valamilyen monumentális hó képződmény létrejöttét segítse, észre kellett vennie, hogy már az ajtón való kijutás is komoly feladat lesz. Mindezek mellett, a hó még mindig esett, bár nap közben egész elcsendesült. Délután már ki is jutottak az ajtón, de ekkor a hó már ismét zuhogott, így végül feladták a reményt, hogy valaha is hóembert fognak építeni ezen a télen.  
Kissé elkeserítette a tény, hogy hiába a sok hó, nem tud vele mit kezdeni. Ettől függetlenül Maria-Clara szája mosolyra húzódott.  
_Kopp-kopp-kopp!_  
A csendes elmélkedést a hóról és még ki tudja, miről, egy kissé ingerültnek tűnő kopogás zavarta meg. A nappaliban ülők felkapták fejüket, az ajtóra bámultak, majd egy perces néma csend után egymásra.  
Szinte versenyeztek az első szóért, melyet a szőke szerzett meg.  
"Nyisd ki!" Sziszegte kissé halkabban, mint ahogy azt tervezte.  
A barna lány ettől függetlenül is hallotta, s fejét rázva válaszolt. "Nem! Nyisd ki te, ha ki akarod!"  
"A te ajtód!"  
"Mióta?!"  
"Neked adom. Te nyitod ki."  
"Arra várhatsz!"  
Gyilkos tekintettel bámultak egymásra, nem pislogva és minden egyéb emberi tevékenységet mellőzve, még levegőt sem véve.  
Mivel nem voltak a bőrlégzés nagymesterei, ezért kevesebb, mint egy perc múltán mindketten felsóhajtottak, ami bizonyára annyit jelentett, hogy akárki is kopogott az ajtón, tud várni addig, amíg elolvad a hó.  
Akár tetszik neki, akár nem.  
_Kopp-kopp-kopp._  
A kissé rövid csendet ismét megtörte a kopogás, mely – egyelőre - csak kissé hangzott ingerülten.  
A kettő megint egymásra nézett, szemöldöküket ráncolva, tekintetükből sugárzó ellentmondással próbálták leszúrni a másikat.  
"Isten szerelmére, nyisd már ki!"  
"Arra várhatsz. Mi lenne, ha te nyitnád ki?"  
"Tch, majd ha fagy!"  
"Elárulom, már egy jó ideje fagy!"  
"Az istenért is, te vagy a férfiasabb kettőnk közül!"  
Phili egy halk csattanással temette tenyerébe arcát, fejét lassan ingatva. "Mi lenne, ha néha gondolkoznál, mielőtt megszólalsz, Artie?" Egyik szemöldökét felvonva, kissé kételkedve nézett a szőke férfira.  
"Tch..." Az csak elfordította tekintetét és halványan elpirulva duzzogott. A barna lány persze nem bírhatta ki kuncogás nélkül.  
Csend.  
A nappaliban, és bizonyára majd' az egész házban, a karácsony békés, nyugtató illata terjengett, amit még a kissé égett pulyka sem rontott el. A magnóban már vagy fél órája lejárt a lemez, melyet Arthur hatalmas hagyománytisztelete miatt kellett meghallgatniuk, s bizonyára az is a sors - vagy inkább a hóvihar- keze lehetett, amikor a karácsonyfa színes izzói hirtelen csődöt mondtak. Nem mintha feltűnt volna a nappaliban ülőknek. Jobban lefoglalta őket az, hogy rájöjjenek, miként tudnák a másikra hárítani az ajtó kinyitásának feladatát.  
Egyikkőjüknek sem akaródzott kinyitni a tölgyfa ajtót. Odakint már teljesen sötét volt, bizonyára a kinti izzóknak is lőttek, ha a hó be nem takarta őket előbb, a szél fújt és szakadt a hó. Ki a csudának lett volna kedve kinyitni egy olyan ajtót, amelynek túloldalán a befagyott pokol várja?  
Nyilván nem nekik.  
Még akkor sem, hogyha maga a Sátán kopog az ajtón a karácsony tiszteletére ellátogatva hozzájuk.  
_KOPP-KOPP-KOPP!_  
A Sátán kopogása kissé ingerültebb, mondhatni, dühös volt, bizonyára csak azért nem tépte le az ajtót a zsanérokról, mert nehéz lett volna visszatenni később. Miközben a bejönni kívánó Sátán a csengővel próbálkozott – sikertelenül - a kandalló közelében csücsülő, kevésbé pokoli teremtések egymást próbálták szuggerálni.  
"Artie. Ajtó."  
"Maria. Nem."  
"Légy már férfi és nyisd ki azt a tetves ajtót!"  
"Tetves? Na, akkor még annyira sem. Nyisd ki magad, ha akarod!" Arthur tüntetőleg lerúgta bolyhos mamuszát lábáról, ezzel jelezve, hogy felőle aztán történhet bármi, az ajtót ő ki nem nyitja.  
Phili ránézett az általában egyszerű papucsnak titulált szőrös izére, majd tekintetét Arthurra emelte. „Tudod, lehet, hogy tényleg én vagyok a férfiasabb néha."  
A szőke férfi csak konokul elfordította a fejét, bár nem állhatta meg mosolygás nélkül.  
_KOPP-KOPP-KOPP-KOPP-KOPP-KOPP…._  
A kinti személy hangosan és szünet nélkül kopogott pár percig, de amikor még mindig nem nyitotta ki az ajtót senki sem, bizonyára áttért a homlokkal való kopogásra, melyet aztán lába váltott fel. Végül megpróbálkozott még egyszer a csengővel, melyre csak annyi választ kapott, hogy „bíííiiieeeeeeph", a mondtat végén erősen halkuló hangon. Hát igen, szegény csengő jó ideje feladta a harcot muníció híján, mely annyit jelentett jelen esetben, hogy az elemet úgy tizenkét éve cserélték benne utoljára.  
Néhány újabb elvetemült kopogás után Arthur végül felállt, visszavette férfiasan bolyhos, csak kicsit rózsaszínes papucsát és egy sóhaj kíséretében az ajtó felé indult.  
Phili, elrejtve győzedelmes mosolyát, szemöldökét ráncolva figyelte, ahogy a szőke férfi elfordítja a zárban a kulcsot és a kilincs után nyúl.  
Ideje már nem volt kinyitni.  
Amint a kulcs elfordult a zárban, az ajtó teljes erővel kicsapódott, s ott állt az ajtóban a teljesen havas, átfagyott, gyilkos tekintetű Sátán…. vagyis mégsem. Arthur eléggé ingerült bátyja volt az, orráig felhúzott sállal, vérvörös hajába tapadt, fagyott hóval, résnyire szűkült szemekkel.  
_/Megjegyzés:Tévedtem, ez mégis a Sátán volt. Vagy legalább is nagyon közeli rokona./_  
Az ajtóval arcon csapott Arthur hátsójára puffanva került a földre, de amint megpillantotta ingerült bátyját, helyzete ellenére is nevetésben tört ki.  
"Hogy rohadnátok meg mind a ketten, szemétláda állatok, mi a fészkes retkes tetves fenéért nem lehet kinyitni azt a kibaszott…."  
Egy darabig még folytatta emelt hangú véleménynyilvánítását, melyet inkább csak céltalan ordibálásnak neveznék.  
Miután levegővételnyi időre lenyugodott, becsapta az ajtót és havas kabátját földön fetrengő, kissé túl hangosan nevető testvére fejére dobta, majd a sálat is a guruló kabát tetejére hajította, és egész véletlenségből cipőjét is odavágta, bár tény, hogy lábán volt még -konkrétan egy finom mozdulattal oldalba rúgta kedvenc testvérét.  
Phili egész halkan kuncogott a kandalló mellet, majd szélesen mosolyogva Allistor-ra nézett és lassan integetni kezdett.  
"Üdv itthon!" Ártatlan mosollyal, szemeit vidáman lehunyva nevetett.  
"Mert az ajtót te sem tudtad volna kinyitni, mi?!" A vörös hajú férfi összeszűkült szemekkel, orrtól felfelé még mindig havasan nézett a lányra.  
"Ugyan kérlek, tudod, hogy nagyon hideg van odakint."  
"Nem, baszd meg, nem tudom!" Szemöldöke kissé idegesen rezzent meg, hangjában a gúny csendült.  
Arthur idő közben az egyik szék háttámlájára helyezte szeretett testvére havas holmiját és vigyorogva paskolta meg a vörös férfi hátát.  
"Nyugi van, tesó. Gondoltuk, ha sokáig vagy kint a hidegben, akkor jobban fog esni a meleg."  
"Ugye tudod, hogy csak azért nem verlek szarrá, mert karácsony van?"  
A szőke halkan kuncogott. "Tudom hát. Az év legszebb időszaka."  
"Na, baszd meg te is!" Allistor meglepően finoman megpaskolta kedvenc öccse vállát, majd lehuppant egy székre.  
Maria-Clara mindig is imádta nézni ezt a kettőt, elvégre pokolian viccesek voltak. Mindig. Már amikor megismerkedtek, akkor is tudta jól, hogy ez a kettő egészen biztosan nem komplett.  
"Mosolyogjatok már egy kicsit!" Nevetve nézett a testvérekre a barna hajú lány.  
Ugyanolyan idiótán széles mosolyt kapott a két férfitól, akik egyszerre fordították fejüket a lány felé és egyszerre „mosolyodtak" el. Csak egy kicsit néztek ki úgy, mint két pszichopata.  
Maria ettől függetlenül is nagyon nevetett.  
Miközben az idősebbik báty morogva tapogatta vizes ingét, Arthur visszaült párnájára.  
Újabb csendes pillanat következett, melyet Allistor sóhajtása tört meg. A vörös hajú felállt és morcosan elkezdte kigombolni az ingét, miközben arról motyogott, hogy vajon miként sikerült annak is átáznia.  
Egy fekete papucs repült keresztül a nappalin, egyenesen a homlokát találva el a vetkőző férfinak.  
"Le ne merd venni!" Clara halványan elpirulva, bár annál idegesebben vágta hozzá egyik papucsát.  
A férfi elvigyorodott. "Oh, kérlek. Tegnap este nem éppen ezt mondta-"  
És repült a második papucs is, ismét homlokon találva Allistort, aki ezen csak nevetett.  
Arthur segítőkészen vette le szőrös papucsait.  
"Lehet azért, mert tegnap este összekeverted a ruháinkat és a kockás szoknyámban indultál kocsmázni?" Maria szemöldökeit felvonva nézett a vörös hajú férfira, aki erre csak hangosabban nevetett és mit sem törődve a lány ellenkezésével, a szék háttámlájára dobta vizes ingét.  
Ezennel a harmadik papucsot is röppályára állította a barna lány.  
"Ne vágj már hozzám mindent!" A három papucs elegánsan visszarepült a falnak csapódva, majd Allistor halványan vigyorogva az övével kezdett el pepecselni.  
"Na ne szórakozz…" Ezt már Arthur mondta, aki nagy helyzetmegoldó lévén felállt és nemes egyszerűséggel felkapta testvére ruháit, majd a havas kabáttal kezdve a másik férfi fejére dobta őket. Amaz meg mit sem törődve a kabáttal, egy elegáns mozdulattal letolta testvére nadrágját és harsányan nevetve, a fürdőszoba felé távozott, ruháival együtt.  
A szőke pislogott párat, majd sebes mozdulatokkal visszarángatta magára nadrágját és próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a háttérben kissé zavartan nevető lányt.  
Mikor Allistor visszatért a ruhásszekrényben tett útjáról a másik kettő ismét a kandalló melletti párnákon ült. A vörös hajú férfi karácsony tiszteletére, egy skótkockás nadrágra és egy szürke pulóverre cserélte átázott ruháit, vizes, kissé lenőtt haját pedig egy fehér hajpánttal tartotta vissza arcából.  
A másik kettő kis híján felsírt a nevetéstől, s próbáltak nem össze-vissza dülöngélni a túlméretezett párnákon.  
"Kurvára nem vicces."  
Allistor morogva ült le egy székre, kezeit mellkasán összezárva, összeszűkült szemekkel, szemöldökét ráncolva figyelte a másik kettőt.  
Miközben azok próbáltak lenyugodni, a vörös férfi lábait az asztal szélére helyezte és végigmérte az orbitális méretű karácsonyfát. A sok különböző méretű gömböt és a fakón aranyszínű csillagot a tetején, a kandalló tüzének fényében csillogó girlandokat és a kialudt izzókat is egész családiasnak lehetett mondani, s bár már az összes gyertya csak apró csonk volt, azok is ott figyeltek az ágak végén.  
Arthur felállt a párnájáról és az ezer éves magnóhoz sétált, kivette a szintén közel ezer éves kazettát, megfordította és megnyomta a lejátszás gombot. Örök rejtély marad, miként tette rá a kazettára a kevésbé ősrégi karácsonyi dalokat, mint például az „All I want for Christmas is you"-t vagy a „Santa Claus is coming to town" című dalt.  
Kissé ironikus volt, hogy a „Let it snow" volt az, ami először felhangzott.  
"Mi lenne, ha kikapcsolnád azt az izét, Arth'?"  
"Nem szólna a zene." Az ifjabbik megvonta a vállát és nem kapcsolta ki a magnót.  
"All', ne légy már ilyen." Phili mosolyogva ült a párnáján. "Legalább most ne. Majd később megölheted a testvéredet és a magnót, de legalább ma ne." A lány nevetett és elkezdett a ritmusra dülöngélni a párnán.  
Éppen a „We wish you a Merry Christmas"-ra váltott a magnó, amikor ismét kopogtak az ajtón. Mindhárman egyszerre kapták fel a fejüket, s Phili és Arthur már éppen neki is kezdtek volna egy újabb ajtókinyitási vitának, amikor Allistor felállt és az ajtó felé indult.  
Nem sokat tétovázott, konkrétan semennyit, s amikor kinyitotta az ajtót egy nagydarab, piros ruhás, nagyszakállú férfi állt az ajtóban, hátán egy kisebb zsákkal.  
"Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, bold-" kezdte volna hatalmas mosollyal az arcán, de befejezni már nem tudta, ugyanis akkora pofont kapott, mint még soha.  
Allistor csak pislogott, ahogy rájött, hogy akit felpofozott nem Francis volt, hogy csodás karácsonyi különkiadással kápráztassa el őket, nem is egy kitömött ruhájú, békésebb szándékú Francis, de még nem is egy elhízott Francis, sőt, a jelen lévő öregúr bizonyára aligha óhajt az asztalon táncot lejteni számukra egy szál mikulássapkában -remélhetőleg. Amikor rájött, hogy felpofozta az egy és eredeti Mikulást, aki mostanra már a hóban feküdt, kissé zavartan nézett körbe.  
Arthur és Phili leesett állal bámultak ki az ajtón, a háttérben pedig még mindig szólt dal.  
Allistor megperdült és jobb ötlet híján, hevesen pislogva, kislányos zavarában csak pár szót tudott kinyögni.

"Meg tudom magyarázni! "


End file.
